Re:Stage! Prism Step/Events
Below is a list of events that have taken placed in the game. Some events may not be included on this page, as it is a work in progress. Do note that some 'event stories can still be read even if you did not participate in them! You can earn between 50 jewels per part of an event story. Ranked Events 'Startin' My Stage!! -Trial Edition-''' Starting From: September 27th, 2017 at 16:00 - October 3rd, 2017 at 23:59 JST. Event Story: Unavailable Idol Reward: * '''Ranking: - * Points: - 'Do it!!Halloween PARTY!!' Starting From: October 27th, 2017 at 16:00 - November 3rd, 2017 at 23:59 JST. Event Story: Available (Points Required | First half: 10 points; Second half: 20,000 points) Idol Reward: * Ranking: or Treat Kae Hiiragi * Points: or Treat Kae Hiiragi 'Who Gave an Angel Yell?' Starting From: November 19th, 2017 at 16:00 - November 25th, 2017 at 23:59 JST. Event Story: Available Idol Reward: * Ranking: Smile Sayu Tsukisaka * Points: Smile Sayu Tsukisaka 'Merry ChRe:stmas!!' Starting From: December 18th, 2017 at 16:00 - December 24th, 2017 at 23:59 JST. Event Story: Available Idol Reward: * Ranking: Bells!! Sayu Tsukisaka * Points: Bells!! Mana Shikimiya 'Yuru YuRe: Big Event!! (Yuru Yuri Collaboration)' Starting From: January 8th, 2018 at 16:00 - January 14th, 2018 at 23:59 JST. Event Story: Available Idol Reward: * Ranking: Middle School Amusement Club Kyōko Toshinō * Points: Middle School Amusement Club Kyōko Toshinō 'Do it!! Hotpot PARTY!!' Starting From: January 22nd, 2018 at 16:00 - January 28th, 2018 at 23:59 JST. Event Story: Available Idol Reward: * Ranking: PARTY!! Yukari Itsumura * Points: PARTY!! Haruka Itsumura (List is incomplete). 'Chocolatière For You' Starting From: February 12th, 2018 at 16:00 - February 18th, 2018 at 23:59 JST. Event Story: Available Idol Reward: * Ranking: Chocolatière Aone Shikimiya * Points: Chocolatière Ruka Ichijou LUCKY☆'STEP! (Lucky Star Collaboration)' Starting From: July 2nd, 2018 at 16:00 JST ~ July 8th, 2018 at 23:59 JST. Event Story: Available Idol Reward: * Ranking: 'Lucky☆Star? Mana Shikimiya (up to top 100) and Lucky☆Star? Sayu Tsukisaka * '''Points: 'Lucky☆Star? Sayu Tsukisaka (1,000,000 points required) Unranked Events "Chillin' On:STAGE!!" First Starting From: 13th October 2017 22:00 ~ 20th October 2017 15:59 JST. * Rewards: Gacha tickets, leveling material, etc. *This event was supposed to start at 16:00 but there was a bug regarding event points retrieval so they delayed it. rst_project's tweet Second Starting From: 10th November 2017 16:00 ~ 15th November 2017 15:59 JST. Rewards: Gacha tickets, AP Recovery Candies (limited time offer), ★4LIVE!05 KiRaRe Cards, etc. Third Starting From: 8th December 2017 16:00 ~ 14th December 2017 15:59 JST. Rewards: Gacha tickets, leveling material, etc. Fourth Starting From: 28th December 2017 20:00 ~ 4th January 2018 15:59 JST. Rewards: Gacha tickets, leveling material, etc. Fifth Starting From: 5th February 2018 16:00 ~ 9th February 2018 15:59 JST. Rewards: Gacha tickets, AP Recovery Items (limited time offer), leveling material, etc. Others Full Combo Challenge Part 2 * Starting From: 29th January 2018 16:00 ~ 5th February 2018 15:59 JST. Song: Canaria Rewards: * EASY : '''50 Jewels * NORMAL : 100 Jewels * HARD : 250 Jewels Rewards are given after the event ends. *Part 1 of this "event" was never announced, or more like it came from mistake. So in 19th November 2017 the developers released Sensei Sensation in-game but apparently the chart was too hard, so they nerfed ''it and updated the song at 16:00 JST on the same date, and the developers gave 250 Jewels to those who managed to Full Combo the song (HARD difficulty only) before it got nerfed (rst_project's tweet) , and that's how the "Full Combo Challenge" became a thing. The developer also wrote this in the current FC challenge's in-game announcement page: :「宣誓センセーションの悪夢（？）再び''」 Which means "The nightmare of Sensei Sensation (?) again". Category:Prism Step